Baron Nashor
Baron Nashor is the most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. It is described in-game as follows: "This is a very powerful hostile monster, approach with caution! Killing this monster will yield great monetary and magical rewards to the team, but it should not be confronted alone". Killing the Baron gives the buff to all living champions on the team, which lasts 3 minutes total (Runic Affinity doesn't work on this buff). This buff gives massively increased attack damage and ability power as well as an aura that promotes nearby minions and a recall time decrease. When Nashor is killed, each player on the team is also granted the following: * 600 global Experience Points (given to each person on the team) * 800 local Experience Points (shared between nearby allies) * 300 Gold to each team member plus 25 Gold to the slayer of Baron Nashor. Lore The Journal of Justice clarifies this about Baron NashorThe Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 13: The many neutral monsters on the Fields of Justice are constructs inspired by real creatures from Runeterra. The Baron Nashor you see on the map is actually an incomplete facsimile of the true Baron Nashor, who is now the subject of myth and legend. The story goes that Baron Nashor was a ferocious worm that ruled the Serpentine River, which flows through Summoner’s Rift. He was such a fearsome and powerful beast that even the armies of Demacia and Noxus steered clear of the river, unwilling to chance an encounter with the Baron. When Summoner’s Rift was constructed, the Baron vanished, leaving no conclusive evidence as to where he went or why he left in the first place. Obviously the rumor-mill has churned out many explanations, but all we know for sure is that the Senior Arcane Architect for the Summoner’s Rift arena was said to have crafted the version you see today from no more than a molted scale and interviews with those who had seen the beast and lived. Abilities The new Baron Nashor has a different set of abilities. The following table shows a known set of abilities that Baron performs. While they are not revealed in-game on a death screen, their debuffs and animations are visible and distinctive. Baron Nashor will usually start with Wrath of the Ancients. He will continue using Wrath of the Ancients unless he feels you are doing too much physical damage, at which point he will start using Voracious Corrosion to keep its debuff on you while alternating with Wrath for damage. He will mix in the knockback and knockup moderately often throughout the fight. Outdated as of the new SR update. Additionally, Baron Nashor has the passive ability to knock back any wards and being placed too close to its body for a short range. Noxious Traps are pushed far enough away so that their splash damage does not reach Baron Nashor. Wards are pushed away so that they are not placed inside Baron Nashor; otherwise, the ward would be untargetable and unable to be destroyed without first killing Baron Nashor. Gameplay * Due to the debuffs that the Baron can apply to you, it is highly recomended that you have full vision of the enemy team, as the stacking debuff applied (25% x 10 times = 250% Damage Increase) renders your team EXTREMELY vulnerable to AOE magic damage casters since the increase in magic damage devastates your team from any source of magic damage (including most global ultimates). In the new SR, Baron now applies a deadly debuff that reduces target's armor and magic resist. This can potentially reduce a carry champion's magic resist to 0 or less, thus making it highly vulnerable to magic damage. In addition, the armor reduction is deadly in a prolonged fight in the pit. * Targeted dashes such as , and cause the champion to get stuck in baron's body while being slowly placed in attack range. * Baron Nashor is often a key objective in competitive games because of its massive gold bonus (+300g/player) and global buff. * Baron Nashor is immune to all forms of Crowd Control. Killing him should not be attempted until mid or late game. * Due to its power you should not attempt to solo it, this feat is usually not possible unless you have a full item build with a lot of survivability. * Killing Baron with a team is fairly simple. Baron primarily attacks the target closest to him so you can distribute damage by positioning characters closer or farther away from him. * The enemy team likely will have a ward placed to see when yours initiates on Baron. If you do not destroy these wards with the use of a or , they may be able to assault your team while you are weakened by Baron and subsequently steal the buff/kill several players, putting you at a disadvantage. * Baron Nashor's buff is given to the team that deals the killing blow on Baron. This mechanic means that even if one team is incapable of directly fighting the enemy team, a player can possibly swoop in and steal the Baron with a well timed . This is almost definitely a suicide mission and is an extremely high risk maneuver. However, successfully stealing Baron can turn the tide of a game dramatically. Being able to steal or prevent the stealing of Baron (or other key monsters) is also the main argument for junglers to always have Smite, even if they can deal with monster camps without it. :* In the same vein, Champions possessing abilities with a considerable range can attempt to do the same with less risk by dealing the killing blow from a distance. However, this is difficult to attempt because perfect timing and clear vision of the battle are required to pull it off. Some Champions that can do this are: , , , , , , , , , , , and . * When Baron dies, the buff is only granted to those team members who are currently alive. Dead team members will not respawn with the buff. Furthermore, this buff is one of two buffs in Summoner's Rift that does not transfer via kills. If a champion is killed with this buff, the buff is destroyed and cannot be taken again until Baron Nashor respawns. Development Baron_Nashor_Twist_of_Fate_concept.jpg|Baron Nashor (Twist of Fate) model Baron Concepts.jpg|Baron Concepts Baron Concept 2.jpg|Baron Final Concept 582px-BaronNashorLocation.png|Baron Nashor's camp location in Summoner's Rift Trivia * During the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, Baron Nashor wore three santa hats, one for each of his three faces. * Also, during the 2012 Snowdown Showdown, players can each earn a Summoner Icon featuring Baron Nashor's main head with a santa hat on. * His name is a tribute to Roshan, (his name being an anagram of Roshan) a monster filling a similar role in Defense of the Ancients. * A box labeled "Baron Acid" can be seen in the preview video for the launch of the League of Legends' Mac Version. * CEO and Co-Founder, Brandon 'Ryze' Beck has stated on Twitter that they are currently planning to give Baron Nashor a visual upgrade, with his latest concept revealed in the second League of Legends cinematic, A Twist of Fate.@Ryze *In the death recap screen, Voracious Corrosion is labeled as "WormAttack" and Wrath of the Ancients "wrathdamage". *The icon for the Baron buff is the same as the icon for * In the Q&A of on LAN server stated that the Baron Nashor is from the Void.http://forums.lan.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=554420#554420 Patch History is now immune to effects that would decrease his damage output. V1.0.0.152: * Base health increased to 8800 from 8000. * Health per minute increased to 140 from 125. V1.0.0.134: * can no longer critically strike, but has been granted 10% increased attack damage. * Fixed a number of bugs where certain champions could still shred his defenses. * Fixed a bug where his statistic tooltip was displaying fewer stats than he had. V1.0.0.131: * found his holiday hat. V1.0.0.130: * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. V1.0.0.118: * now ignores debuffs if you are too far away to engage him. V1.0.0.109: * The 'Wrath of the Ancients' spell no longer targets stealthed units. V1.0.0.108: * Base health increased to 8000 from 6500. * Magic resistance increased to 70 from 35. * Damage increased by approximately 15%. V1.0.0.107: * Can now be debuffed with non-disables (for example, poisons). V1.0.0.106: * Moved in the autumn version of Summoner's Rift to the same location as the summer version of Summoner's Rift. V1.0.0.105: * Moved to the center of his arena so that he can no longer knock you out of it. * Fixed audio playing through Fog of War. V1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug where would stop attacking a target immediately after the target stopped attacking Baron Nashor. * Fixed a bug where was not regenerating health at the proper rate V1.0.0.75: * Now debuffs his target with -50% attack damage rather than 60% attack speed. V1.0.0.74: * Now adds a debuff to his primary attack target- "Voracious Corrosion" reduces the target's attack speed by 60%. V1.0.0.63: * Initial spawn time increased to 15 minutes from 8 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 250 from 300. * Maximum damage / ability power granted by reduced to 40 from 50. V1.0.0.61: * Global gold reduced to 300 from 400. * Local experience changed to global experience. * Total global experience reduced to 900 from 1200. V0.9.25.34: * Starting health regeneration per second reduced to 15 from 25. * Baron Nashor gains 0.375 health regen a second every minute. * New particle for . * Resolved an issue with one of his particles displaying through the fog of war. * Fixed a bug where Nashor's particles appeared through Fog of War. V0.9.25.24: * Can no longer be outranged by , , or . V0.9.22.16: * Added an internal cooldown to his AoE Slime spell. * Reduced global experience to 600 from 1000. V0.9.22.15: * Base health increased to 6500 (+125 per minute). * Wrath of the Ancients: damage reduced from 80 to 70 per hit, but leaves a stacking +15 magic damage taken buff. V0.8.22.115: * Spawn delayed to 8 minutes. ** Magic resistance increased to 35 from 0. ** Base health increased to 7260 from 6760. ** Base damage increased to 550 from 500. ** : Damage / Ability Power bonus increased to 90 from 60. V0.8.21.110: * Base health reduced to 7000 from 9000. * Maximum health scales by 240 per player level, leading to a maximum health of 11080. * Nashor buff duration increased to 4 minutes from 3 minutes. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance decreased by 10. June 12, 2009 Patch: * No longer resizes when you engage him. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Knockback ability reduced to 600 from 750 range. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Base damage increased to 500 from 400. * Armor increased to 120 from 100. * Knock-back on Sweeping blow decreased to 750 from 1000. * Global gold bounty decreased to 400 from 500. * Added a global buff to the team that kills Baron Nashor , which increases your champion's attack damage and ability power by 60. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Removed buff icon from . }} References cs:Baron Nashor de:Baron Nashor fr:Baron Nashor pl:Baron Nashor ru:Baron Nashor zh:Baron Nashor Category:Epic Monsters Category:Worm Monsters Category:Baron Nashor Category:Buff monsters Category:Minions